The present inventive concept relates to memory devices. More particularly, the present inventive concept relates to methods of forming variable resistance memory devices.
Variable resistance memory devices may have a nonvolatile characteristic such that their stored data are retained even when their power supplies are interrupted. An element of phase change material for storing data may provide the nonvolatile characteristic in a unit cell of a variable resistance memory device. In this respect, the phase change material can assume a plurality of states, e.g., crystalline and amorphous, having different resistivities. In particular, phase change material in a crystalline state may have a low resistivity compared with phase change material in an amorphous state.
Variable resistance memory devices including phase change material are in the limelight and studies on variable resistance memory devices are being actively performed.